A Story of a Dragonkin
by Ekilzith
Summary: Episode 1:The Birth
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE I**

 _ **THE BIRTH**_

There wasn't a contact. There wasn't a simple touch. But once Suhi's stomach started to grow. There was something inside her. She knew that this thing isn't a baby. She had a dragon friend Talath, but they weren't do nothing but talking. But something was growing inside her body. Sometimes it was as hard as a rock, but sometimes it was as light as a pillow. She was a Shapeshifter. Shapeshifters usually hate and kill dragons, but Suhi fell in love with the dragon. On the other hand there was a Shapeshifter boy. His name is Zot. Zot loved Suhi, and he was rich. He belonged in the ancient family of the Scar. The members of the Scar were one of the first Shapeshifter family in the world. Suhi didn't love Zot. She didn't even like him. Suhi couldn't imagine what's inside her stomach. She had sex sometimes with Zot, but that was then, when she was younger.

After a few months Suhi became pale and weak. Her family was looking after her, because she couldn't do anything by herself.

On one cold night her stomach was hurting. She was on the otherworld in her pain. She was shouting, so one of the neighbours called a Wise Woman to ease her pains. The Wise Woman said that this is the last stance of pregnancy, the birth. The Wise Woman helped to bring the child to world. The Wise Woman was so surprised when the child was a rock. It was warm, but she said, that's because of the mothers temperature. Suhi gave her a sack of gold if she says, that it was only a disease. The Wise Woman said

-Good, but it can't be hide from your parents.

-Don't worry.I'll figure out something.-said Suhi.

On the next day she put a pillow below her bed sheet, and Colored her face with the Paleflower's acid, that she gathered under the night's veil. She looked exactly like before the birth.

Day after another The paleflower's essence was weakening, and she was getting slowly skin-colored. Once she stood up from the bed in front of her family, the family started to applause (not that she couldn't stand up before). She was acting illness for 1-2 months. She brought the "child" upstairs, so her parents didn't notice it. Suhi thought that the rock was pretty, but she never touched it.

It was only a rock she thought. But once she touched it. It was very hot, and when Suhi touched it, it turned orange-colored. Her hands were hurt, but the rock didn't burn anything else, so Suhi put it in a bag, but she touched it with two planks. Suhi brought the "child" to the dragon that she loved. She brought it to Talath.


	2. Chapter 2

Talath inspected the egg.

\- How precious and rare...

-Talath, explain me how that got into me?!-interrupted Suhi with a hysterical voice.

\- Now... now... Someone is nervous... Dragons breed with soul. If a female Dragons body thinks she is ready to bear a child of a male Dragon, then an egg starts to grow in her, but i didn't know Shapeshifters can do that.

-I neither. -said Suhi now in seduced voice

-And when the egg hatches?

-It hatches when the parents hold the egg and concentrate their power within the egg.

-Can we do that? - asked Suhi

-Maybe. If the baby thinks you have enough power. Are you want to do that?

-Not yet. I dont think i am ready.

Suhi went back to the town. The egg wasn't orange nor red. She placed the egg on her desk, and gone to sleep.

She waked up to someone knocking her door. Fear awakened in her. She didn't invite anybody. She sheltered the egg under her bed and covered it with blankets. When she opened the door Zot was there.

-They said that you had some 'birth'. That's not true it is?

-No?!?!?! Who spreads this rumor?

-The Wise Woman told me about it. And she told me, you gave birth to a rock. Only a fool would belive such rumor!!!-said Zot with a gentle smile on his face.

Suhi replied the smile.

-By the way how are you? The illness?

-Oh. I'm fine now thanks. And you?

-Thanks im too.

Can i come in? - asked Zot.

No. I am cleaning up after my illness. My house is very messy. Tomorrow?

-Ok i will come at ten'o clock.

-Ok. Bye! - Suhi shut the door.

That Wise Woman!!! I'll kill that bitch! The time was half past ten. The egg was shining. When she entered the room, she couldn't look at the bed. It was covered in shining lava.

-If this continues, then i can't let Zot in here. But this is his favourite place in my house! I have to speak to Talath right now.

She took the egg out, and she was surprised when it didn't burn her hands. She concentrated on the egg, and she was trying to clear her mind. The egg turned to warm rock again. She put it in her backpack and went to the cave. Talath was an injured dragon, and he couldn't move, so he got into a cave, and only Suhi knew that he was there. Anyone on her way asked where is she going, she answered that she wants to go on a trip in the forest.

Talath greeted her with a smile.

-Hello Suhi!

-Hello Talath tell me more about hatching the egg!

-Now now...Someone is really curious. But ok i'll tell it.Hear my last words.

-Why they are your last words? Talath you can't die now!

-It would save me if we would hatch the egg, but it would be dangereous for you.We would turn into Dragonkins. We would turn into creatures that are half - Shapeshifter half- Dragons.

-I don't care Talath! If that would save you then i'm in!

-Ok then... Hold the egg close to me.

Suhi took out the egg from her backpack, and held it close to Talath. They touched the egg. And then something beautiful happened. The egg hatched. In the next moment Suhi lost her conciusness.

-What happened?-asked Suhi, and noticed that she has deeper voice. There was someone above her.

-Hello Suhi

-Who are you?-Suhi rolled out of the person's embrace

-Now now... Someone can't recognize me...

-Talath?!?!

-You are very beautiful, Suhi.

Suhi looked all over her body.She was about three meters big, she got claws, wings and her skin was red and scaly. Talath was like her but more manlike. His body was too red and scaly, but he got more muscles. And there was a third one of them. It was little and it looked like a scale ball. It was in Talath's hands.

-It's a boy- Said Talath with a gentle smile.


End file.
